My Mutant Little Ninja Ponies
by TMNTPunker
Summary: Ponyturtle insanity. Need we say more? Co-authored by Punker & Ziptango
1. Default Chapter

**Hey kiddies! Zip and Punker here to bring you some talking pony/turtle action the way it should be done! So sit down, strap in and have a good time reading. Uh...we don't own the TMNT or MLP either. -waves-**

* * *

Lush green, rolling meadows could be seen as far as the eye would allow. Butterflies drifted from flower to flower, and birds busily chirped away to one another as the sun burned high above the peaceful world known as Pony Land.  
  
"SHHHHHHHRRREEEEEEEDDDDDDDEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR"  
  
He cringed upon hearing the shriek coming from the talking brain known as Krang.  
  
"What does that foamy piece of good for nothing want now"?  
  
He grumbled as he stomped his way over to where the brain was standing. Bebop and Rocksteady were not too far away.  
  
"What is it Krang?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Shredder, when are we going to move in? We have been waiting here all day, I want to get something done for once!"  
  
"We have been over the plan 5 times already! As soon as its dark and all the little ponies have gone to bed, the foot will move in and we will take them all prisoners and as our slaves and make this dreadful place our new home."  
  
"–Snort- Gee boss, that seems like an awful long time to be waitin'. We could take those ponies down like they ain't nothin'."  
  
"Ugh, you really ARE an imbecile aren't you Bebop? Those ponies have powers! Powers that could easily be used to make us lose our chances."  
  
"And powers that could make us more...powerful"  
  
Krang giggled at his inside joke, rubbing rubbery, slimy tentacles together gleefully.  
  
Shredder just rolled his eyes and headed back inside the technodrome, the others not too far behind.  
  
Meanwhile, unknowing to the terrible events about to happen, the ponies were having a large festival outside with tons of tiring activities.  
  
"Firefly watch out!"  
  
Melody hid her face under one wing, waiting to hear the terrible crashing sound her good friend would be making. -CRASH- All the ponies rushed over to the horrible noise to see what happened. Sure enough her friend had crashed right through one of the nursery walls. Everyone was crowding around it, trying to see if anyone had gotten hurt.  
  
"Ponies, ponies, please move so I can see if anyone is hurt badly!"  
  
Wind Whistler pushed her way through the crowd with Glory not too far behind. Thankfully no baby ponies were inside at the time, and Firefly seemed to be in one piece.  
  
"Wow...that was fun! Can I do it again?"  
  
"No you most certainly can not! Look what you've done!"  
  
Firefly glanced around the now destroyed nursery, eyes widening.  
  
"Whoa, I did this?"  
  
"You sure did! What have I told you about doing the double inside out loop near large buildings?"  
  
Melody had pushed her way through the now thinning crowd with a glower on her face. Firefly's ears drooped at her best friend's scolding.  
  
"Geeze, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean too."  
  
"Well the important thing is that you're ok and no baby ponies were inside when it happened. It could've been a lot worse. Now get along so we can start cleaning up."  
  
Glory pushed the two pegasus' out, while some of the other ponies came to help pick up.  
  
"Man you made quite a mess Firefly! But it was pretty cool the way you smashed right into the wall!"  
  
Fizzy came up behind the two, talking fast from excitement, and just because she's kinda high-strung anyways. Gusty, being the complete opposite just rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly.  
  
"I don't think it's really that cool Fiz. I mean she did just destroy a whole wall from the nursery."  
  
"Yea but she did it with her body! How many ponies can say they've done something like that? Not many!"  
  
The brooding unicorn just shook her head again and kept walking.  
  
"You ok Firefly?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine Gusty, thanks for asking."  
  
"You should've listened to me."  
  
"Melody, please, I don't want to hear it right now."  
  
Melody frowned, but kept quiet, realizing how bummed out her friend was.  
  
"If my calculations are correct, it should only take a couple days to fix the wall and have the nursery back into full use"  
  
Magic Star stepped back to take another look at the damage done to the small building.  
  
"Well that's good to know. Thanks again Magic Star."  
  
"Not a problem Posey."  
  
The earth pony gave her a small nod and then galloped off to get the materials together to get started on repairing the wall. If she only knew that it wouldn't matter once the foot stepped in and destroyed most of their homes. 


	2. Oops?

**Hey guys, we're back again, don't know why though, and ready to serve you another dose of pony/turtle action. Hope you like it. We don't the MLP or TMNT.**

* * *

At nightfall in Pony Land, the moon rose high cascading light over the beautiful expanse as if spilling milk from its halo. The singing birds were quickly replaced by crickets' chirping while stars winked and watched on in silence.  
  
Shredder paced to and fro in a clearing of the nearby forest. Disgusted by his surroundings and deep in thought, he kept his gaze on the ground. A faint snorting distracting his reverie, however. With a suspicious glare, he parted some bushes savagely with the blades protruding from his arms. Bebop and Rocksteady were laughing stupidly while splashing water on each other from a small stream.  
  
"Heh heh, I cud get used to dis place," Rocksteady balled up a huge fist, being a rhino, and smacked the surface of the water toward Bebop.  
  
Bebop covered his face from the splash and nodded with a smirk, "Soon as we take care of da' ponies. –snort, snort-"  
  
"When you two numbskulls decide to do that instead of messing around, let me know!" Shredder stepped through the bushes to the edge of the stream. His fists were balled on his hips with an expression slightly less then pleased.  
  
Bebop was startled by the voice while in mid-swing, sending water careening towards Shredder. He stepped back seeing it coming, but some droplets still splattered on his metal armor.  
  
Shredder gasped, "You-you insolent TWERP, look what you've done! My favorite suite! Ruined!"  
  
Bebop and Rocksteady exchanged guilty glances.  
  
"I'm going to rust now!" Shredder went on dramatizing the accident.  
  
"I'm afraid you're brain already has!" Krang appeared suddenly, "It's dark now, and I want those ponies out NOW." He slammed a tentacle down for emphasis. It thumped and squelched within a tank within a robot.  
  
"Speaking of molted brains," Shredder mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Krang narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I said these two are being a pain," Shredder moved his eyes towards Bebop and Rocksteady still dripping in the stream.  
  
"You're ALL a pain in the butt, now GET TO WORK."  
  
All three exchanged glances this time. Did Krang even have a butt? They quickly dismissed the question while shuddering at what the answer might be.  
  
"I need a head massage," Krang grumbled as he turned away. The robot reached down and rubbed the tank window with his finger making a high squeaking sound. "That's better. Little more to the left. Aaahh..." The voiced faded as he disappeared.  
  
Shredder faced the still stunned underlings in the stream, "Well, you heard the brain, let's get moving! We have another world to conquer! Hahahaha!"  
  
Meanwhile, the ponies slept soundly in their paradise palace...except in one particular area.  
  
"Aww, Fizzy, there's nothing to be afraid of," Firefly turned in her blankets to face her friend.  
  
"Yes, monsters don't exist," Magic Star chimed in.  
  
The six ponies bunking temporarily in the nursery looked toward the large hole. They had all offered their beds to the small ponies in exchange until the building was fixed.  
  
"But I swear I saw something!" Fizzy tucked the blankets closer to her chin, eyes widening slightly.  
  
"Go to sleep Fizz. We're all tired and you're the one thing between us and our beauty sleep," Gusty grumbled.  
  
"Morning would come much quicker that way," Morning Glory yawned in agreement, "I love morning."  
  
"But-"Fizzy started.  
  
"It's just your imagination. Try closing your eyes and counting sheep," Melody offered.  
  
"Why sheep?"  
  
"FIZZY!" Everyone chorus at once.  
  
"Okay, sorry," Fizzy forced her eyes shut immediately and tried picturing sheep. Her concentration broke however wondering if the sheep should be white or black. Fluffy or poofy. Should they jump over a fence? Was counting sheep normally this hard? She peeked an eye open. Suddenly, the sheep morphed into a large, oversized pig.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed and bolted up in her covers.  
  
It came closer until Fizzy could make out a huge grin overlapped by a nose ring, "Hullo my lil' pony!"

* * *

Donatello carefully took two tiny wires between his comparatively huge fingers. Squinting with tongue protruding slightly in concentration, he twisted them together. It was a very delicate process with such fragile materials. Suddenly, at the worse possible moment, a shadow hovered over him. The wires slipped and broke in half.  
  
"Mikey," he gritted his teeth, "You're standing in my light."  
  
His brother's melodic laugh erupted from behind him, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"It's always you," Donatello sighed and put the ruined wires down on his worktable.  
  
"Oh, never thought of it that way," Mike looked sincerely thoughtful.  
  
Donatello turned in his chair to face him looking annoyed, as he very well was.  
  
"What?" Mike shrugged.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Weeeeelll, I was wondering," he slowed seeing his brother's narrowing expression, "If you could...well, I know you CAN, I'm not doubting your uh...mechanical...uh," he began to falter, "Finesse, that is..."  
  
"Spill it," Don was not at all impressed. He noticed Mike had something behind his back.  
  
"Right, so would you fix, uh, this?" he brought out his rocket-powered skateboard. Don had installed the pack for Mike as a present, but he immediately regretted it. He was eternal grateful to see it broken.  
  
"I'm really busy Mike. We need this teleportal up and running to catch up on Shredder and Krang's latest vacation plans."  
  
"I know, but," Mikey's bottom lip began to quiver.  
  
"Pouting's not going to work this time," Don folded his arms.  
  
Mike immediately straightened, "Then I'm sure Splinter would love to hear about that recent gag of being sick to skip out on practice."  
  
"That's not fair, I had to work on the portal...at all costs! It's imperative that I-"  
  
Mike smirked, a sign that he wasn't going to give in. Don rolled his eyes and snatched the skateboard away.  
  
"Now leave me alone."  
  
"Right-ee-o!" Mike chirruped and frolicked away.  
  
Donatello flopped back in his chair and carefully moved his current project to the side. He unrolled a bag full of tools and chose the ones he'd most likely need. Using a small screwdriver, he separated the pack from the board. Don gave it a scrutinizing look over and laughed when he pinned the problem. The batteries needed to be changed! Don leaned over and opened a drawer full of batteries he'd salvaged. Choosing a pair with the least amount of life, he exchanged them for the dead ones. Those should only last a couple days, and when they died, Don would sadly explain the bad news to his brother. Mike's precious rocket-board was unfixable. No blackmailing techniques could squirm his way out of that one. He reinstalled the pack and found Mike in the main room watching "My Little Ponies." At least it wasn't Barney...or Teletubbies for that matter. He'd be better not saying anything though. Without word, he handed the board over and left to finish his previous work.  
  
"Thanks," Mike managed between munches on a candy bar. Leaving the television on, he fired the board up and zoomed a couple laps around the room. Getting quickly bored with that, he sped away to other parts of the lair.  
  
Whipping passed a meditating Leonardo in the dojo, the candles surrounding him snuffed out. Good thing he was too busy to notice. He then went towards Raphael's room, but the door was shut and locked. Finally, he paused at the doorway to Donatello's nice...roomy...lab. Just in and out, he thought. His brother would never notice. He started the pack up again and rushed circles around the lab dodging glassware, shelves, and piles left and right.  
  
"Waaahoooo!" He spread his arms laughing.  
  
Losing sight of his hands in the rush, he accidentally bumped a low pipe. It crushed inwards and flushed water downward upon a large object that was neatly hidden under a tarp. Something fizzled and cracked.  
  
"Uh oh," Mike halted in the middle of the room.  
  
"What was that sound?" Donatello looked in from the door and squeaked seeing sparks exploding like fireworks from the covered thing, "The teleportal! Get out of there Mike!" He rushed in had grabbed his stunned brother pulling him out into the hallway.  
  
"What did you do?! What were you thinking! How did," he was panicking but changed directions quickly seeing Mike's apologetic face, "Tell me about it later, we've got to shut down the power! That portal is hooked to some major circuits and the entire lair, all of it will overload!" Don was practically running around in circles now. A distant static sound could be heard. Mike and Don looked toward the television. The screen was swirling crazily and sparks began to spit out.  
  
"Too late!" Mike turned pale.  
  
The walls groaned as a wave of electricity began to snake out thru any available outlets.  
  
Raphael looked around in alarm as his radio suddenly blasted and began to sizzle. His lamps blinked on and off while his clock hands were spinning around as if a fan.  
  
"What the?!" he exclaimed backing away to his door.  
  
"Now you've done it!" Don gave Mike a wild look.  
  
"I'm sorryyyyyy!" The last of his word was stretched out into a scream as an enormous energy exploded over the lair. Then a sea of blackness settled afterwards.


End file.
